llftwgfandomcom-20200213-history
Contest 6
The sixth Captions contest features Luigi staring at a TV. Winners Blue indicates the first prize winner. Yellow indicates a good prize winner. Tasha: Luigi: GASP!!! ONE GREEN HAT FOR THE PRICE OF THREE!!! WHAT A DEAL!!! Master TJ Koopa: Luigi: Taxes are going down?! gnidaplat: Shigeru Miamoto being interviewed on TV: Lui-who? I'm sorry, but I've never created a character named Luigi in my life. Captions *Coco **Luigi is watching a TV program where Mario is saying "cheese" too many times. **Luigi: Whoa, I didn't know I can jump higher than Mario! **TV: Tonight we have 100 funny pictures of embarrassing things Mario did because this show is Lemmy's Funnies! *Jeff the Great **Here we see the "Wettingusis inmypantus" in its natural environment: watching late-night talk shows while its brain melts out of its ears. *Nick (Bowzer) Durheim **How does he get a black mustache when his hair is brown? *Terry **Luigi: HEY! Look at me, I'm on TV again! *Krystal Koopa **Luigi here is being a bad boy and watching Adult Swim on Cartoon Network after his bedtime. *Panzer Koopa **TV: Warning, this commercial is not meant for plumbers under the age of Mario, GOOMBAS GONE WILD!!! *MaskedMan **TV: Now we return to the clam channel! (clams are just sitting on a plate) **Glove: Yay! I'm in a caption! **Mario (in another room): Hey! Luigi-a! Where's all the meatballs-a? **Shoes: Eeeew… When did this guy shower last? *Ryan-oshi **The Mushroom Kingdom finally fell to the twisted hands of Bowser last week when Luigi was preoccupied with the day-long marathon of Matlock. **Unknown to Princess Peach, Luigi discovers her embarrassing home videos. **After years of enduring the gushy love affair between Peach and Mario, Luigi finally finds the love of his life: PBSKids' Dragontales. **After a nightlong marathon of watching the Poltergeist saga and The Ring, Luigi dares not take his eyes off the television set, lest a small girl come out and tear off his face. *Master TJ Koopa **Luigi: Oh, boy! This is my favorite deodorant commercial! **Luigi: Taxes are going down?! **Luigi: I'm so excited, I wet my pants! *Tasha **Luigi: GASP!!! ONE GREEN HAT FOR THE PRICE OF THREE!!! WHAT A DEAL!!! *gnidaplat **Shigeru Miyamoto being interviewed on TV: Lui-who? I'm sorry, but I've never made a character called Luigi in my life. *Jacob **Luigi is watching some stupid show about pasta. *Ludwiggy Koopa **TV: Yes, the winner of the Mushroom Kingdom Beauty Contest is Wario! *Blue Boo **TV: We now return to, "Washing Pants and You"! **TV: Coming next on the news, what do do when you're being attacked by tiny black worms! *Fungi **Luigi: Aw, not another Sonic the Hedgehog marathon! **Luigi: Oh, not that Luigi vs Mario deathmatch show again! *Todd **Luigi found out that the one he got was 50,000 times more expensive. *Lord Wilco **Mario goes live to once again rub in the fact that he's famous and Luigi's not. *Gamechamp **Luigi: The horror… the horror… the Teletubbies… **Toad (in movie): Thank you, Mario, but our… um… sorry for getting your name wrong, Luigi! **TV: And at last year's award ceremony Luigi won the Cry-Baby award, Bed-Wetter award… *metakirbywarrior **Luigi: GAH, THIS SHOW IS BORING, STUPID SPAMVERTISMENT! *Ara **Deep Voice Commercial Announcer: That's right! Get "Clicking Channels With Luigi" today! *Seth **Luigi: What are they doing to the Koopalings? *Toddy Koopa **As Luigi watches the security camera inside the Koopa castle, he notices that Lemmy switched Mario's mace and orange juice! Category:Captions